So you want to be an auror
by xLilyFlower28
Summary: So... you want to be an auror? Well, not all in the ministry is as it seems! see what really goes on inside auror office number C12... xxpostHBPxxposthogwartsxx xxHGoneshotxx


**So… You wonna be an auror**

**By xLilyFlower28**

**A/N: this is dedicated to my lovely friend Emily, because the only reason I live is to write fics, so that she can read them, so that she is amused. That is my sole life purpose.**

**A/N: Oh and thanks to Doris! Beta! And happy birthday to Doris cause today's her birthday! (march 2nd) LOVE YOU DORIS!**

"Oi! Potter!" A burly man by the name of Jerry Derboz called down the empty corridor.

The other man, who went by the name of Potter, inwardly groaned, and turned around after placing a fake smile on his face. Not that Potter didn't like his boss, its just Derboz never gave Potter interesting jobs. This man, named Harry Potter, had been an auror for almost a year, and despite the fact that he had faced the dark Lord Voldemort 5 times, defeating him the 5th time, Derboz was convinced that Harry was incompetent of doing anything more than fetching his coffee or sending him to greet new aurors. Although, since Harry had defeated Voldemort a year ago, there had been very few actual auror jobs at hand.

"Hello there, Mr. Derboz." Harry said in a sickly fake tone.

"Have you seen Tonks?" Mr. Derboz asked.

"No, I was actually just on my way to go see Shacklebolt…"

"Oh, right, on your way, can you just drop these books off in office C12? They're just some basics of Auroring… new auror, gotta get her all trained up. I could just magic them there but I hate using spells for these kinds of things, you never know where they end up! Anyhow, thanks Potter!" Derboz said, dropping a heavy load into Harry's arms. He waved Mr. Derboz off, trying not to topple over with the weight of 7 books, each well over 500 pages.

Mumbling to himself, he made his way to C12, knocking politely on the door and hoping there would be no answer, so he could drop the books off and leave. As he waited, his thoughts drifted. From quidditch, to Ginny, to finishing his paper on the importance of shield charms, to Ginny, to what he would have for dinner tonight, to Ginny…

Ginny had been a very common thought on his mind lately. He had only seen her once since he came back, and it had been a rather awkward situation. He had come to dinner at the Burrow, and apparently the whole family was there. As soon as he saw Ginny, his heart did a flip-flop. He went to approach her, but suddenly lost his nerve. He couldn't figure out what went wrong for a good part of the next 6 months. But of course, it had to be the sissy explanations. Harry Potter was afraid to love Ginny Weasley. Sure, he could take on 20 death eaters, sure he could defeat one of the greatest wizards of all time, but go figure, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was in love with a certain red- head. Needless to say, he was very angry with himself for this fear. Luckily, Ginny had graduated Hogwarts and moved out of the Burrow and into her own apartment, so Harry didn't need to worry about running into her while he was visiting.

"Come in!" I familiar voice said from the door. Harry's heart sank. He knew that voice. He loved that voice. He didn't want to believe that the voice belonged to whom he knew it did. He opened the door to find the one and only, Ginny Weasley. Oh isn't life just dandy?

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny said, with shock written all over her face.

"Well, I work in this building, but as for the office, I was told to bring these to you. You might find them helpful." Harry said with a smile, despite his fear of loving Ginny, he found it surprisingly easy to talk to her.

"Ohh thanks Harry!" Ginny said as he plopped the stack down on her desk. "You know, I haven't seen you in a really long time… I miss you."

"I miss you too. It's been so long. How are you?" Harry said truthfully, he had missed Ginny more than anything in the world; he just didn't want to admit it. If Ginny were to be working with him though… He didn't think he could deny it much longer.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Just finished my auror training." Ginny replied.

"Cool, so you'll be working here then?" Harry said, although regretted it as soon as he said it. Of course she would be working here! She probably thought he was stupider than Goyle.

"Yes I will." Ginny said with a slight giggle. Harry blushed but kept on with the interrogation, wanting to keep the conversation alive.

"So, any new boyfriends?" Harry said with a grin, although he knew that if the answer were yes, he would be ripping himself apart inside.

"No…I've decided to devote myself to my studies. I don't think I'll get into any relationships any time soon."

"Oh, that's good." Harry said with relief. He smiled a genuine smile and fought his mind for what to say next.

"And how about you with girlfriends? Has the famous bachelor been snatched up yet?"

"Not yet, and not planning to. Like you, I'm trying to focus on work."

Ginny smiled at this news, but Harry didn't notice it.

"You know I really did miss you." Ginny said quietly, with deep sincerity in her eyes.

"And you know I really missed you as well." Harry replied as quietly, drawing closer to her.

"Potter! Potter! Where is that damn boy? Shacklebolt? Tonks? Weasley? Anybody! Wow. Office sure is dead today. Well, might as well see how Weasley is doing on her first day." Jerry Derboz said to himself as he made his way down the hall. He came to door C12 and saw it slightly ajar. He opened it, expecting to see young Miss Ginny Weasley, diligently working and possibly reading those books Potter had sent over. It made his heart proud to see young people at work.

But the scene that met him as he opened the doors, were not at all to his expectations, or liking. Ginny Weasley lay on her desk, with her shirt unbuttoned, and her skirt about to come off, while young Harry Potter was straddling her, missing his shirt as well. Both of their faces had terror- stricken looks planted on them, facing the door, apparently not at all prepared for a visitor. Let alone a visitor of whom happened to be both of their bosses.

"Good God!" Derboz said as he saw this, his mouth dropping open. "Have some decency people!" He said, covering his eyes and running out of the room, slamming the door.

Harry and Ginny got up, put their clothes back on, and stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to register what just happened.

"Er- well, you know, I really should get to…uhm.. Well I really need to go see Kingsley, you know, about… auror… stuff." Harry said uncomfortably, making his way to the door.

"Yeah, and I really should- Er- get to reading those books. Yeah, those should really be read…" Ginny said distractedly, biding Harry goodbye.

"Oh Ginny, wait, before I go, meet me after work in my office around 4. Office C7. So we can… catch up. Yeah, we haven't seen each other for awhile, so we have a lot of catching up to do…" Harry said, halfway out of the door.

"Of course. See you then." Ginny said, flashing Harry a smile before sitting down at her desk with a pile of papers.

Harry walked down the hall to his office, not really fathoming what had just happened. One minute, He and Ginny were talking, and the next minute they were groping each other in indecent places while shedding their clothes!

'well...' he thought to himself grimly, 'at least I'm not scared of loving Ginny anymore.' He let a slight grin creep onto his face as he entered his office.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't afraid to love Ginny anymore. It may have been the fact that he knew she had feelings for him too; it may have been the fact that he spent the last half an hour releasing his pent-up sexual desires on her, or it may have simply been the fact that he had finally spoken to her. But whatever it was, Harry Potter knew he was in love with Ginny Weasley. The only problem was, as much as Harry loved Ginny, and whatever feelings Ginny may have for Harry, he didn't know whether she loved him back or not.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh! Ginny! Hullo there. Do you have plans or do you fancy a visit to my apartment?" Harry asked the flaming red- head, after all, they did have a lot of catching up to do.

"Sure. Apparating then?" Ginny asked inquiring.

"Yeah."

And with that, the couple poofed off to an apartment far, far away. Or, at least, as far away as Harry lived. Which wasn't that far. As they arrived at the apartment, they both took a seat on the lovely, comfy couches that were awaiting their arrival.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked.

"I'll have a butterbeer, please" Ginny replied, as Harry accio-ed 2 butterbeer bottles and two glass mugs. The butterbeer poured it self and Harry and Ginny both made themselves comfortable on the couch with their mugs.

"So what have you been up to? Auror training? Hogwarts? Tell me all about it." Harry asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well, I went on with my 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts, I just graduated my 7th year last year; then I went onto auror training over the summer and beginning of this year. So you can say I've been keeping fairly busy." Ginny said, summarizing the past 2 years of her life. "I think your account of the past 2 years will be a bit more interesting. You know, I haven't had a proper conversation with you since you got back, how did you defeat him?" Ginny asked thoughtfully, suddenly turning serious.

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I were at a small city in London and we had found Voldemort and his death eaters there. We all started to battle death eaters, but we were gravely outnumbered and we were having trouble fending them off. We were throwing spells everywhere and tried to keep shooting out shielding charms to defend ourselves. But Voldemort stopped the fighting. He told his death eaters to back off and he order Hermione and Ron away as well. Of course, they wouldn't go, but he said he wanted to battle me head on by myself. So I told Hermione and Ron to go by the death eaters and after much protest they finally went. So then it was just me, and him. We tried sending spells at each other but as soon as we did, our wands were stuck in Priori Incantatem. I assume you know what that is, (here, Ginny gave a small nod and Harry continued) so while all the… silhouettes, we'll call them, came out of Voldemort's wand, I swiftly grabbed my second wand that I had bought before leaving to pursue Voldemort, and screamed Avada Kedavra at him as best I could." Harry's voice had gotten quieter in the end; you could tell he never really got over the fact that he actually killed someone. Ginny put a comforting arm around Harry, before pulling him into a tight hug. He melted into her arms, and he felt as though nothing could ever go wrong.

"Harry! You in here, mate? Hermione and I were wondering-" But Ron never got to finish his sentence. Because just as he walked into Harry's living room, a very unpleasant sight met his eyes.

"ARRRGH! GINNY! HARRY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

And of course, Ron had caught Ginny and Harry in a position similar to that which Mr. Derboz had caught them in earlier that same day.

"Uhm, right then…" Ron continued, holding his hand tightly over his eyes. "So, Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner tonight. You too, Ginny. I was supposed to go to your apartment after Harry's… but uh, I guess there's not need for that now…" Ron said, still holding his hand over his eyes. Harry wondered why Ron wasn't mad at him, but he supposed that with Hermione now in his life, and with the knowledge that his baby sister was growing up, Ron had learned he would have to deal with it.

"Oh, sure, we'd love to come to dinner… Er, your house then?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah…yeah, our house at 6…" Ron said, clearly wanting to leave.

"Alright, thanks for the invitation…6 then." Harry said, Ginny nodded in agreement to show that she would be coming too.

"Right then… See you then." Ron said before apparating off.

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, before resuming their previous activity…(and we all know what that is...)

_**La Fin**_


End file.
